The Lunacy of Earthman Values
The Lunacy of Earthman Values was Vezon The Piraka's latest comic series. It was the first series to use Nanonicle and has a raunchier style of humor than most other comics, referencing real world issues and often featuring blood, as well as breaking the fourth wall. It is also notable for being a daily comic without following the three-panel newspaper strip standard, although there are occasional gaps, lasting only one day. It was temporarily closed on February 20, 2010 and later reopened March 3, 2010 resuming its daily run. Later, On March 8, it was closed, its comics removed and its author banned. Overview Although VTP was planning a solo series since after closing the very short-lived Rawkenrawl, he has lacked any motivation. Prototypes of the main character included "Mr. Dictator" and "Mr. Diabolus". VTP wanted to make the series raunchier and more violent than other comics. After Dokuma's Nanonicle Kit was released, he finally decided to truly start working on the series. He came up with three characters living in a house coping with their own differences. As stated above, the humor was raunchier and even a bit more radical than the average series. The main character Mr. Critic enjoys being a dictator, reads "Mein Kampf," and respects tyrants from history. The series was ultimately released on January 20, 2010. It has no apparent continuity, as characters die and immediately come back completely unharmed in the next comic and there were many shifts in power and possesion. Left Handed Moth actually contributed two fan-comics to the series, even though he was banned. Characters *'Mr. Critic' - The main character who is an overexaggeratedly hypocritical dictator. He is very violent, carrying a knife and in one instance bloodily killing Laurix. He is usually behind the series' more serious humor. He is said to be a super personification of the author's critical habits. He is very easily enraged and vehemently expresses it, sometimes due to ironic things (i.e. getting reported for bypassing the word filter but no one criticizing the comic topic; even going as far as to gag Laurix due to his suggestion of being reported for a Mein Kampf reference). He also has very violent, fascist-like plans for a "greater Comic Land" (i.e. ethnic cleansing, propaganda, enslavement, etc.) while disguising it as a Sudoku puzzle. He will often get the others to do (often stupid) authoritarian-related acts (including marching and singing a parody of "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") and likes to imitate dictators from history. He has also appeared wearing a Ku Klux Klan outfit in two comics. *'Laurix' - His name and appearance were borrowed from The Maniac Events and Underwars character Lehrix. Usually a victim of Mr. Critic's violent behavior and hypocrisy, he has shown some confidence and sadistic desires but not enough courage to stand up against Mr. Critic. He also used to run a fraudulent website to earn money, but was stopped by Mr. Critic with a cease and desist order. *'Infecticide' - A severely infected Matoran despite the ironic name. He is usually on Mr. Critic's good side but desires to be main character, annoying him. Like all the other characters, he is sadistic and has practiced "reverse yoga" (standing on his head), a stress position because it gives him sadistic pleasure. He was also the victim of the Mr. Critic party's torture in the 1985 story arc. Reception The Lunacy of Earthman Values was considered a success by Vezon after gaining fifty posts in its first three days. It was generally well-received, with the first major criticism delivered by Philbert Flakes, who criticized the series for lapses humor and odd recoloring. Later, Oni rated the series a three out of five. Over time, reception for the series split into two groups as the humor became more controversial. Many criticized the comics' use of jokes relating to Asperger's, Nazism (and related imagery), violence, and other items. Others liked the series for this. On March 8, 2010, Black Six closed the topic (after a fellow member reported the series), and all of the comics were removed. The comics were deemed as having subject matter inappropriate for BZPower. Soon after, VTP was banned. He later restarted the series on another site. External links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series